mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kubus
Kanapki z dodatkiem kiełków lucerny - całkiem smaczne. * Taniej i dużo, dużo smaczniej można zjeść na stołówce wydziału Chemii. Jest bliziutko, więc nie tracicie czasu, a za mniejsze pieniądze dostaniecie większe, i do tego jadalne porcje (w przeciwieństwie do niektórych - imho niemal wszystkich - dań na naszym wydziale). Polecam. * Pragnę położyć kres tym straszliwym oszczerstwom! Kubuś jest najlepszy! A tak prawdę mówiąc, było mi dane jeść ze 2 razy na Wydziale Chemii i nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był zachwycony jakością dań. W Kubusiu można zjeść dobrze, trzeba tylko umieć wybrać jadalną potrawę :-) * Tylko szkoda, że po godzinie 14 nie ma już z czego wybierać. * Ja tam bardzo lubię jeść w Kubusiu. Codziennie można zjeść coś innego, zawsze można się najeść i cena jest imho zupełnie w porządku. No i jaka miła obsługa :) * Po tym jak nadzialiśmy się na dobrze zakamuflowanego steka sojowego o dźwięcznej nazwie "stek" (w menu), już nigdy tam nic nie zjadłam. * Podobno herbata z Kubusia potrafi otworzyć każdy zamek na wydziale... już nieraz widziałem odpadające klamki... * Pogielo ich z tymi cenami i tyle powiem :P * Ciekawe jak to się dzieje, że na innych uczelniach i wydziałach można się nawpieprzać za 9 - 10 pln - kupując zestaw składający się z zupy, drugiego dania z mięsem i nawet kompotu, a u nas nie. Choć z drugiej strony, zależy co dla kogo znaczy się najjeść... może matematycy mają mniejsze potrzeby? * A ja jestem fanem stołówki Babilonu, tak jak zresztą wiele osób z naszego kampusu :p * Babilon jest obrzydliwy - walą na talerz wszystkiego jak dla świni i takiej też jakości. Sałatki smakują lakierem do drewna, "ziemniaki" szkoda gadać a składu mięsa lepiej się nie domyślać. * W Kubusiu totalne zdzierstwo. Pączki (smaczne!) na mieście kosztują 0,50 lub 0,70 groszy. U mnie w sklepie pod domem 1,30. W Kubusiu - oczywiście 1,70. * Porcjami jakie serwują w kubusiu może się naje jakaś filigranowa dziewczynka na drakońskiej diecie, ale u większości pozostawiają wyraźny niedosyt graniczący z frustracją. Lepiej zjeść na chemii jak się ma czas - tam przynajmniej po zamówieniu kotleta się dostaje kotleta a nie jak w kubusiu - kotlecika czy wręcz kotleciątko. Niezła jakość jedzenia tylko pogarsza sprawę - człowiek ledwo zdąży posmakować potrawy a już ogląda dno talerza. Dodatkowo zawsze nalezy się dokładnie dopytać o skład serwowanej potrawy - kiedyś zamówiłem "nadziewaną pierś indyka" czy coś w tym stylu, i owszem, okazała się być nadziewana - szpinakiem! Żadnej wzmianki w menu o tym "drobiazgu" nie było... * A jakiego nadzienia to ty się spodziewałeś ?! MIĘSA ?! Za moich czasów ludzie oddawali tam pół swojego kieszonkowego i płakali z radości, gdy dostawali łyżkę kaszy ... * Jedzenie w Kubusiu jest drogie, a przede wszystkim niesmaczne - nacielam sie juz kilka razy, probójąc wybrać "jadalną" potrawę, zawsze okazywało się ze wygląda okropnie i tak też smakuje. Znacznie lepiej jest przejsc sie na wydzial Chemii. Jedynie zupy w Kubusiu są przyzwoite. * Odradzam. Kiedyś chodziłem dość regularnie na śniadania, ale szlag mnie trafił, kiedy mi kobita wydzieliła ketchup (taki ARO po 60 groszy za KG). Obiady teoretycznie dobre, ale jeszcze mi się nie zdarzyło, żeby było to co bym chciał zamówić. Na 'ziemniaki' zawsze słyszę 'kasza / ryż'. Blisko są dobre jadłodajnie: 'Van Binh' na rogu Grójeckiej i Bitwy; 'Wojskowa' na Miecznikowa; 'Gospoda Polska' przy kinie Ochota (dla cierpliwych). Blisko i 512 razy lepsze. * Niesmacznie i drogo. Mięsa mało i w ogóle nie przyprawione... Lepsza jest Chemia lub Biologia (ze wskazaniem na Chemię). * Nie zgadzam się. Według mnie największą zaletą Kubusia jest jakość potraw. Oczywiście nie jest tak, że wszystko jest smaczne (każdy ma inny gust), ale np. sałatki (nie mylić z surówkami) czy też niektóre z potraw są znacznie powyżej poziomu stołówek w okolicy. * co do surówek zgodzę się z przedmówcą :) bardzo dobre w porównaniu z wydziałem biologii, co dzień inny wybór (wyśmienita surówka z selera, mniam), na wydziale chemii się nie spotkałam z samymi sałatkami, ale i tak jadam na tym wydziale. Jednym zdaniem: masz czas a jesteś głodny, to przespaceruj się... wydział chemii jest bardzo blisko :), jeśli nie masz czasu, to musi ci wystarczyć MIMowa surówka... * ludzie co wy piszecie, jaka jakość potraw? Menu owszem bywa imponujące ale z wykonaniem juz duzo gorzej: rozgotowana kasza, nie posolony / przesolony ryż, opiekane ziemniaki spieczone na kamień, kotlety które wyglądają pięknie za szkłem ale gdy się je odwróci na talerzu koszmarnie przypalone no i wreszcie wszystko zimne. Last but not least: ceny. Polecam Chemię, w dalszej kolejności Biologię. Gospoda Polska, owszem niezła, jeśli kogoś stać płacić 50 pln za obiad. * W nowym roku kubuś zszedł na psy, ceny z niewiadomych powodów podskoczyły, porcje są za to o połowę mniejsze i jeszcze rozgotowują ziemniaki. poza tym nowa załoga jest dość nieruchawa i nałożenie jeden porcji surówki zajmuje im pół przerwy przez co kolejka rośnie do nieskończoności (marna intensywność...). I jeszcze ta wszędobylska wątróbka. * Kiedyś lubiłem Kubusia, a teraz uważam, że samorząd powinien porozmawiać o tym co się tam dzieje z władzami dziekańskimi. * Dla mnie Kubuś jest idealnym miejscem by wypić kawę/herbatę (idealny jest system 'zrób se sam') i ewentualnie przegryźć jakiegoś batona bo żywienie się tam to interes zdecydowanie zbyt drogi. Nie zapłacę 3zł za kanapeczkę rozmiarów mandarynki. Jako kawiarnia i miejsce spotkań towarzyskich jest ok ale do miana stołówki to mu jeszcze daleko. * A propos tego picia kawy, warto wspomnieć, że kawa w Kubusiu kosztuje 1,50 zł (od tego tygodnia - II sem 2013/14 - kawa i herbata są już po 2 zeta), podczas gdy w automacie 2 piętra niżej - 1 zł. Teoretycznie w Kubusiu możesz sam sobie edytować kawę, ale niewiele to pomaga, bo zazwyczaj jest niedobra i bez pół kubka mleka ani rusz. W ogóle Kubuś to ciemna strona systemu kapitalistycznego - mają świetne umiejscowienie (brak konkurencji na miejscu, a nie każdemu chce się ubierać, wychodzić z budynku i dreptać na Chemię) i bezlitośnie to wykorzystują. * Kawa w Kubusiu może i kosztuje 50 gr więcej, ale masz gwarancję, że zrobisz sobie taką, której nie wyplujesz po 5 sekundach (czego o automacie powiedzieć się nie da). To, że komuś nie smakuje taka, jaką sam sobie przygotuje, świadczy tylko o braku umiejętności. No i od automatu jest dalej na balkon :) * Stołówka na wydziale chemii jest lepsza (szczególnie pierogi ruskie wymiatają.... mniam...) Aha, w Kubusiu zdarzało mi się otrzymać niedopieczone ziemniaki :/. * W tym roku przesadzili: mały kotlet, kupeczka ryżu i sałatka... i wszytsko 15zl :/. choc akurat te salatki w plastikowych opakowaniach są fajne i wygodne. tylko czemu za 4 czy 5 zł? * Ja tam chodzę na chemię, biologię albo to tego czegoś co jest przy Żwirki i Wigury jak się na Pola wchodzi ( nie pamiętam Jefry ??) , za max 12 zł jestem w stanie zjeść dobry, obfity obiad ( nie koniecznie 2 daniowy ! 1 danie jest wstanie mnie nasycić-czego nie mogę powiedzieć czasem o 2 daniach z Kubusia).. Jak ktoś woli trochę mniejsze porcje to polecam biologię ( niewiele więcej niż w kubusiu , ale przynajmniej taniej i smaczniej). * Pewnego razu koleś z kuchni tak głośno nastawił radio że ciężko było rozmawiać, aha i ceny które wiszą nie są aktualne. * Od czasu zmiany zespołu zarządzającego kubusiem, strasznie się poprawiło. W końcu można dobrze zjeść za nienajwiększą opłatą :-). Szczególnie polecam zupy :-) * Nigdzie w Warszawie nie piłem tak dobrego espresso jak w Kubusiu. A jak dadzą do tego ciastko czekoladowe to jest po prostu bosko :) * Ja: "A do tego chleba do jajecznicy można masełko poprosić?", babka: "Można, za dopłatą", odchodzę, bo nie chcę więcej wydać, a ona jakiś tekst typu "Aa, jak za dopłatą to już nie?" plus chory uśmiech. Ja nie mogę, poczułem się jak w filmie Barei! * Jedzenie smaczne, porcje obfite (muahahahahahhaa - jasne!), ceny znośne. Nie jest to może poziom stołówki na biologii, ale wiele nie brakuje ;) * Zdecydowaniw za drogo, niesmacznie! * Smakowo kompletna katastrofa. To , że jestem studentem, nie oznacza jeszcze,że wrzucę w siebie wszystko. Mięso suche i nie do przeżucia, ryż najgorszego sortu, płyn(bo sosem tego nie nazwę) do "dania chińskiego", czy czegokolwiek z kurczakiem w nazwie,chyba z torebki. Sałatki bez sosu, a wszystko razem zupełnie niedoprawione. Mówiąc szczerze, nie przypominam sobie miejsca w Warszawie( a już na pewno wydziałowej stołówki), w której by dawali tak źle jeść. * Jedzenie w Kubusie jest smaczne, ale drogie i porcje są żałośnie małe. Na stołówce wydziału Chemii jedzenie o niebo lepsze i porcje jak dla normalnego studenta, a nie tyle co kot napłakał * Jadłem na biologii, jadłem u nas i uważam, że na MIMie jedzenie jest lepsze. Ok, na biologii mamy większy wybór, tutaj jesteśmy ograniczeni do kilku dań, ale prawie zawsze można znaleźć coś dla siebie. Smakowo jest moim zdaniem bardzo dobrze (a z kolei na biologii raz dostałem niedosmażony filet z kurczaka!), natomiast panie które obsługują, dają taką dobrą energię, że człowiek od razu się uśmiecha od ucha do ucha :). Tylko szkoda, że nie można kartą płacić, ale pomijając ten mały mankament jest tutaj super. * Odkąd pamiętam Kubuś był za mały, kolejki za długie - jak w starych filmach z PRL. Cierpliwi kolejkowicze mogli zjeść niesamowity sernik (mniam) - sam przenikał do żołądka.